Oral irrigators are very popular dental hygiene apparatus for use in maintaining healthy gums. Typically, however, oral irrigators are relatively bulky and thus difficult set down for use. Since oral irrigators are often used in bathrooms, and typically bathrooms have little or no counter top space, their size makes them sometimes hard to use. Their size also makes oral irrigators difficult to store when not in use.
Where an oral irrigator includes a removable reservoir for easy filling, these reservoirs are difficult to reposition properly on the base since the reservoir and the base have to be properly engaged to insure the fluid communication from the reservoir to the base is fluid-tight and does not leak. It is sometimes very difficult to reposition the reservoir without any guide or positional guidance.
Further, when the hand piece is stored in the base it is often subject to inadvertent contact which can dislodge or damage the hand piece. Typical oral irrigators allow the hand piece to be stored upright next to the reservoir, but in this position the hand piece is exposed from all but one side to inadvertent and potentially damaging contact by the user.
What is needed in the art is an oral irrigator housing that has a positional orientation structure to make attachment of the separable reservoir to the base more easily accomplished. In addition, an oral irrigator housing that forms a protective envelope around the hand piece while stored upright on the base is needed.